Vivian Mob
In 1995, a female named Vivian formed this group with a Drie Doring male. After the death of the first dominant male, a well known Young Ones male, Stinker Gattaca held dominance until the death of Vivian. He remained in the group, but later emigrated to take dominance of Gattaca. Since 2000 the group had been led by Vivans daughter Rhian and diffrent males of Young Ones and wild males. Vivans males had emigrated into the Whiskers, Gattaca, and Balrog groups. But disease his the group hard killing the longterm dominant male Jimbob even the imigration of wild males couldnt stop the decline and the Vivan group were last seen in December, 2007. History * 1995-Vivian and a Drie Doring male team up to form Vivian * 1996-A Vivian male named Silks and Drie Doring males join the Elveera Mob * 1997-Vivian males join up with Lazuli females to form X-iles the group * 1998-Rhian,Zaphod,Yossarain and Rapunzel are born during the Year.Vivian females and Wild males team up to form Rascals * 1999-Vivian females and Young Ones males form Nemesis. X-iles group is lost because of Disease * 2000-Young Ones female team up with Vivian males to form KK the group is lost that year. Vivian is killed and her daughter Rhian takes dominant female. * 2001-Vivian males join the Whiskers Mob where Zaphod and Yossarian take turn as Dominant Male. Some Vivian males leave the Whiskers and join the Lazuli. The Vivian males team up with two Whiskers females to form Gattaca.Nemesis group is losts. Five Vivian females join the Barlog group. * 2002-? * 2003-? * 2004-Alexander join the Young Ones to take dominant male. * 2005-? * 2006-? * 2007-Barlog group is lost to disease. Gattaca is lost to Disease. Vivian group is attack by TB and soon the group is losts. Down Fall of The Vivian At the Start of April the Vivian mob had 22 member with 1 pup. Rhian is the dominant female. Then two wild males join the group. The next month Hercules,Marjorie,Ms. Jackie and Hindu Floaty Things disappeared. Then disease hit killing the two wild males,Bronco,Mr. Dynamite and Aphrodite and Currey Fuzz disappeared. The next month disease kill Kaz,Hans Brix and Arec Barwin. Then in September Odysseus and Beowolf are killed by disease. In November two more wild males join and Travs is killed. After Rhian disappeared the group was consider last seen after none of the female took dominant. After Rhian disappeared the group were form up of the two wild males,Calypso,Toots,Mr. Chocolate,Toolangi,Tonker,Tomahawk and Spitfire. Heritage Many of Vivian's sons and daughters founded their own groups, making Vivian the ancestor of several mobs and mob members, including Whiskers meerkats, Young Ones meerkats, Gattaca meerkats, Lazuli meerkats, Rascals meerkats, and Balrog meerkats. Vivan and Phoenix's son Zaphod is the older meerkat in the manor and the last of the Vivian. Other Vivian used to be a large mob - growing larger with the litters of first Vivian(who was the only tame meerkat in the project!) and later her daughter Rhian's constant litters. However, the rise of tuberculosis in the group, in 2007, brought the downfall of the great Vivian group. At first, Asriel, an adult female, died, then gradually there were up to five or six TB casualties a month. Despite the immigration of four wild males in two separate occasions, the Vivian group died off after 12 years of being one of the most famous KMP mobs, and one of the most successful. In Meerkat Manor, the Vivian are mainly known as the "Commandoes". Members Vivian(VVF001),long term dominant female and founder of Vivian Stinker,long term dominant male of Vivian and Gattaca Silks(VVM002)Long Term dominant male of Elveera Rosemary(VVF014) Basil(VVM015)Dominant male of Lazuli Izit(VVM021)Dominant male of Gattaca Imogen(VVF022) Zazu(VVM027) Rhian(VVF029),long term dominant female of Vivian Rapunzel(VVF031) Zaphod(VVM032),Long term dominant male of Whiskers and Aztecs Yossarian(VVM033)Short term dominant male of Whiskers Genghis(VVM035) Attila(VVM036) Alexender(VVM037)Long Term dominant male of Young Ones Govinda(VVM041) Phooey(VVM046) Vervain(VVM049) Velvet(VVF050)Dominant female of Barlog Viv'e(VVF051) Uacari(VVF053) Mangabey(VVF057) Patis(VVM058) Sifaka(VVF059) DeeJay(VVM063) Hannibal(VVM071) Kudu(VVM076) Boba(VVM080)Dominant male of Barlog Asriel(VVF103) Richard(VVM108) Daffyd(VVM109)Dominant male of Gattaca Marjorie(VVF110) Emily Howard(VVM111) Currey Fuzz(VVM113) Tonker(VVM115) Bladers(VVM116) Mr. Dynamite(VVM117) Tomahawk(VVM119) Spitfire(VVM120) Odysseus(VVF121) Hercules(VVM122) Icarus(VVF123) Calypso(VVF124) Aphrodite(VVF125) Bronco(VVM126) Toots(VVF127) Travs(VVM128) Kaz(VVF129) Ms. Jackie(VVF130) Hindu Floaty Things(VVF131) Mr. Chocolate(VVF132) Hans Brix(VVM133) Arec Barwin(VVM135) Toolangi(VVF137) Beowolf(VVM140) Cyrano(VVM141) Captain Jack(VVM142)Dominant male of Vivian Category:Meerkat Mobs